halomachinimafandomcom-20200223-history
Sergeant Films
Sergeant Films is a Machinima group that was started late 2007. The group's manager, Chad Harman, created the group in order to expand his ability to write. Though what started out as an attempt to create a machinima series known as Spartan Five has turned into creating an independent mini-series called Rogue:: A Machinima. The group meet with some success and have recently finished the mini-series (which ended up being a six month process) and have moved on to work with the Machinima.com team. Matt Southall, CEO of Sergeant Films Canada, joined the group four months after it's creation. So far the group includes four techincal members (Chad Harman, Matt Southall, Michael Billings, and Jak Razzi) and three voice actors, (Chad Harman, Matt Southall, Glenn Kasper). Plans are made to extend Sergeant Films's staff but when is unknown. Background "It started out when I had the idea to rule youtube by taking over the four major corners of youTube. Video Games, Anime, Machinima, and I forgot the other. I created, AniMationStudios, SergeantFilms, NerdTV2, and RPG Station. Each was for a different genre of video that was popular. Sergeant Films was specifically meant for war games (hence the "Sergeant" part). Eventually I ditched the others and just stuck with Machinimating using the name Sergeant Films." -Chadwick Rogue (Machinima) Rogue Chapter One:: Introductions, starts out with a narrative "Command Log" (who is arguably Frank Jones, one of the characters in the Machinima) describing the conditions under which Rogue takes place. During the scene he mentions a murder of a certain Philip Calling, a General who has been teaching classes at a local base. He mentions that the murder might be Rogue. And concludes by stating that the UNSC top investigators are being sent on a mission to discover the "Truth" behind the happening. When they arrive at the scene of the murder the discover something fairly odd. There is no bullet. In fact, the only thing present at the crime scene in some blood. Nothing else. Stumped they turn to the only thing that might help-security footage. Rogue Chapter Two:: Calling All Rogues, was the Group's first attempt at creating a "Feature Length" Machinima. Split into two parts and clocking in at around 18 minutes Chapter two obtained better reviews for the first, mainly because of the change in direction and acting. The second chapter focuses on how far the Rogues are willing to go before the will give up. It explains the 'death' of Philip Calling and brings upon new challenges to the Characters. Rogue Chapter Three:: Tainted, is the longest of the Four Chapters. Clocking at 21 minutes the group focused on using less music (which was one of the things they were heavily critized for). But when music was used is was used to create tension, instead of 'fixing' the ackwardness of the voices in the first two chapters. Chapter three also proved that Sergeant Films's machinima was equal to other Machinima groups in quality acting. Chapter Three was also the first true "Drama" episode of the series, throwing in the series's biggest twist at the end. Rogue Chapter Four:: Finale, is the last chapter of the mini-seires. The chapter was dubbed by fans as "The best so far". Chapter four was released on Sergeat Films's YouTube channel for one day and taken off so that Machinima.com could put it up. The final chapter answers the quesstions such as, "Why do the Rogues exsit" "Or why do these characters act a certain way". The purpose of this chapter was to create enough tension so that the story of Rogue chaos would break and the series could end. Leaving a bigger cliffhanger than any of the other episodes combined, one must wonder, is Rogue really done? Trivia * For Rogue Chapter 1, there was only one voice actor, this generated much animosity towards the series. * An extremely small alliance was formed between Matt Southall and Unknown Hero CEO of the Xbox LIVE based VII Productions Matt eventually made the VII Productions logo as a gift * "Sergeant films is composed of a bunch of nice guys, just having fun," Says Unknown hero, "I really do wish they had the time to continue machinimating, unfortunately as of now, they don't." Links *YouTube Channel Category:Machinima makers